Reactor components for carrying out catalytic reactions, such as those used to produce syngas or hydrogen, can generally contact reactor tubes exposed to a heat source, for example a furnace, to support reactions. In contrast, other types of reactions, such as exothermic reactions, can require a cooling source, such as a cooling jacket. The reactor tubes can be loaded with various arrangements of components, such as foil-supported or structured catalysts in the form of fans, fins, coils, foams, or monoliths. In some instances, the reactor components can be expandable, such as those formed from foil, for example, a fan.
To improve heat transfer and fluid flow through a reactor, the fit of foil-supported catalysts can be enhanced. In a reactor tube, expandable catalyst-coated reactor components can be positioned to increase heat transfer, such as being in contact with or in a controlled proximity to the reactor wall exposed to a heating or cooling source. Thus, it is desirable to fit reactors with accessories to promote increased heat transfer and reactor efficiency. Various embodiments of expanding center components and arrangements for improving performance of reactors are discussed herein.